Talk:Kirby/@comment-10426062-20151226205933
I thought I already addressed the feats. Why the sudden influx? The explosion of Dark Star in Kirby from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards wasn't even caused by Kirby. Chain reactions aren't a feat of one's destructive capacity, else the defeat of Dark Samus means Samus' destructive capacity is planet level as well. Also, ninatons? From the same source Naruto Forums is using (God, a shitty Web site if I've ever seen one), nearby stars (?), including Ripple Star, aren't even destroyed. The second link admits that the numbers are inflated and assumes shaving off a few yottatons will be reasonable. Assuming that Nova is even't made of steel is just that, an assumption. I'm not even sure how the size of Nova was determined, nor how the size of the Moon was determined, either. It appears, however, that if you look up the diameter of our moon, it's 3,474.574 km., which looks mighty similar to the 3,474.8 km. diameter from Naruto Forums. Now it's making sense. And this isn't the first time I've seen that number used. The Moon at Pop Star is nothing like our own. Not only does our moon actually have a spherical form, it doesn't fight with the Sun, which is just about the same diameter. Now that's hilarious. Not only that, Pop Star is larger than its own star, but oddly enough, I'm not aware of anyone at Naruto Forums assuming that the diameter of the Sun in that cut-scene is the same as ours. But the main focus here seems to be on the idea that Marx should be as powerful as 37.17 yottatons on the low-end, and Kirby allegedly knocking Marx into Nova. Cute, but that doesn't prove anything. This "calc" needs some heavy revision. As for the third link, "EDIT: This 'feat' is debunked, read the bottom of the 2nd page of comments, but seeing as how I wasted an hour of my time on this calc I will keep it up". Nice try, but I'm removing this and will possibly remove the 201 Mt and 999 GT due to OriginalA's most recent reply on the matter. "Kirby’s Megaton Punch actually breaks his narrative. His stories require him (and Waddle Dee) not to be able to produce that much energy in order for them to make some semblance of sense. Otherwise King Dedede being physically stronger than Kirby and able to break down walls makes no sense (Kirby 64), because that means either those walls are stronger than the rest of the planet and Dedede is tossing around casual planet cracking attacks, or Kirby is humoring Dedede for absolutely no reason at all and even Waddle Dee (who is also helping Kirby at that point) can easily bust those walls down with nearly no effort at all. "Additionally, if those walls are stronger than the rest of the planet then everything Kirby does scales up to be effectively nuke-level every other attack, in which case… where’s the nuke-level explosions? Or at least cracks in the planet? If the walls are not stronger than the planet, then why is Kirby bothering with humoring Dedede at all? "Consistency is more important than Physics. Superman has consistently been FTL for decades. Kirby has been megaton-level or higher in exactly two cases, and neither of them have narrative support or narrative inertia. Both cases can safely be ignored as outlines likely meant outlier, and neither case is actually found within the main narrative. In all other cases where Kirby is not megaton+ level, he is generally strong for his relative size but not so much that he could be considered stronger than a human (recall he is 8 inches tall; a human would be absurd in both size and strength); that has been true since the first game and continues to be so, consistently." At FactPile, we prefer facts. Our way of debating may differ from anyone else's at different message boards. If anyone here takes issue to that, feel free to drop by at FactPile and get into a few debates. Let's see how well-received you are because if you're well-received, you succeeded at something. If not, then you're going to learn the hard way by receiving a verbal ass whooping until you do things ''our ''way. We have rules. Perhaps they're a different set of rules, and perhaps FactPile has relied on Naruto Forums/Outskirts BattleDome, but things have changed for the better.